Lady Of the Bloody Spades
by WaterAndSkyRoses'Productions
Summary: Suyin was co-leader of a group of extremists called "The Order of the Spade", she was the daughter of the leader and the top assassin. Eventually, the state military caught them, and executed everyone but Suyin. Ed x OC. I hope you like it !
1. End and beginning

"FATHER!" 15 year-old Suyin screamed as her comrades, her family, father, sister, aunt and uncle lined up, waiting for the military to shoot them down one by one.

"Please...let me hold my little girl just once more before you shoot me."

Her father pleaded. The **Führer** nodded and shoved Suyin into her father's arms.

"My little Suyin...I love you so much...I'm sorry that I can't be with you any longer..."

Her father whispered into his

Daughter's ear.

"F-Father..."Suyin whimpered, holding back tears.

"I'll say hello to your mother for you...I'll see you in heaven when the time comes...Please...Suyin...smiles for me once more."

He whispered. Suyin forced a smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodbye...My darling Suyin..."

He father said."Goodbye Father..." Suyin replied.

"I'm finished sir."

Her father said as he let Suyin go.

The Führer yanked Suyin away, holding onto her shoulders."

FATHER!SISTER!AUNTIE!UNCLE! "Suyin screamed as the men in blue uniforms shot them down.

Her family died smiling.

", i have two options for you: either you spend your life in prison or join the military. I'd prefer you join us, of course.

"The **Führer** said.

"Fine," Suyin said coldly" I'll join".

"I'm glad that you've chosen the better option. Such skill at such an early age! You're as much of a prodigy as the Fullmetal Alchemist himself."

The **Führer** said as he patted Suyin's shoulder.

Suyin remained silent, in too much shock after witnessing

Her family's death.

"Your title shall be 'The Crimson Spade Alchemist'. Miller,"

The **Führer** said

"Have her paper work written out and send out for Fullmetal, have him report to Mustang's office. And alert Mustang himself of this."

The **Führer **said.

", i, I'm going to have you work with Fullmetal, I think you'll both benefit from working together."

The **Führer** said as he guided Suyin to Colonel Roy Mustang's

Office. Suyin only nodded.

When nobody was looking, she let three tears fall from her tired eyes.


	2. Meeting The Fullmetal Alchemist

Bell-chan: Hi everyone! I'm Bell, the main author of this story! My friend, Carlisle-Cullen-Love is helping me write the story! Everyone say hi to Carlisle-Cullen-Love !(she doesn't have a account, she's a friend from deviantART)

Ed: BELL!GIMME BACK MY WATCH!

Bell-chan: What watch~? .

Ed: MY POCKET WATCH!

Bell-chan: You mean this? *pulls out the watch*

Ed: yes that now give it back!

Bell-chan: gimme some sugah and maybe I will~ X3

Carlisle-Cullen-Love: *to Ed* (chanting) Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her...

Ed:*sighs and blushes brightly*fine.*kisses me* now give me the watch.

Bell-chan: jeez you're mean . *gives back the watch*

Ed:*grumbles while blushing*

Bell: Ed doesn't belong to me and neither do the FMA cast. Suyin Juan belongs to me and Carlisle-Cullen-Love ! Please leave a review! Bell-chan loves her reviews XD! And don't worry Kenshin fans, he'll appear in either chapter three or four!

As they walked to the colonel's office, Suyin wondered why her life was so difficult. She just had to witness her family's deaths, She was working for the one thing she hates the most and now she was going to have to work with this person, "Fullmetal" whom she had never even heard of up until now. For all she knew, he could be just as corrupted as the man walking next to her, the Führer of Amestris. She knew the war in Ishbal was a waste of lives, time and money. She lost her mother in that war, the military had her and two other doctors, the Rockbells executed for aiding both sides, the Ishbalians and the military. Why couldn't they just leave the Ishbalians and their god alone? Was it that hard? The entire reason her father created "The Order Of the Spade", to take down the Führer, avenge her mother's and the Ishbalians' lives. The Führer tapped me on the shoulder "We're here, ." he said. He opened the door to reveal a man sitting at a desk, a suit of armor and a boy sitting on a small, green couch. The man sitting at the desk had short raven black hair ,his eyes were the same color as his hair and he wore one of those vile uniforms Suyin detested so. The boy had blonde braided hair and golden eyes. "So this is the famous assassin, Suyin Juan, co-leader of "the Order Of the Spade"." the man at the desk said. "THIS IS HER?" the blonde exclaimed. "Wow, I was expecting a woman in at least her late twenties." the armor said. Suyin took the comments made by the boy and the armor as an insult. "WHAT'S SO F***ING WRONG WITH ME BEING IN MY TEENS?HUH?YOU STUPID PIPSQUEAK!" Suyin screamed, very annoyed. The armor had to restrain his brother to keep him from attacking Suyin. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S THE SIZE ON AN ANT?YOU B*TCH!" the boy screeched. "YOU!THAT'S WHO YOU GODDAMNED MUTT! Suyin screeched back. "Not to be rude, sir. Are you sure it's a good idea to have these two working together?" the man at the desk asked. "No need to worry, Colonel Mustang. I'm sure they'll get along fine." the Führer replied. ", I hope that things go well for you and Fullmetal. I'll take my leave now." the Führer said as he walked out the door, leaving Suyin with the three. "I already have a mission for you! Here's the details, your train leaves tomorrow at noon." 'Fullmetal' walked to the desk and 'Colonel Mustang' handed him an envelope. "And Alphonse, make sure those two don't kill each other." Mustang said to the armor. "Sure thing, sir." the armor replied. "Where exactly am I going to stay until tomorrow? On the streets or something?" Suyin said icily. "No Crimson, while in central, you'll be staying in the boys' dorm. Some people are bringing in a bed for you." Mustang said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Fullmetal screeched. "SHE CAN'T STAY IN OUR DORM! SHE'S A GIRL!". "That's what the Führer told me. " Mustang replied. Suyin was appalled. "I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM? Suyin thought. "We'll be on our way now." the armor said, standing up. Fullmetal also stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on." Fullmetal said as he walked past Suyin. She sighed and followed him. "I wish my life was easier" she thought "I have a feeling that I'll hate working with Fullmetal."


	3. Nightmares of the past

Bell-chan: hi everyone! Here's chapter 3! And as you all may know(if you even bother to read this text up here), my friend, Carlisle-Cullen-Love co writes this particular story, so before you guys say "THIS ISN'T YOUR WORK TAKE IT DOWN!" please pay attention to what I'm about to-!

Ed: BELL!

Bell-chan: what now?

Ed:WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY WATCH?

Bell-chan: I didn't take it this time!

Al: Winry took it!

Ed: *goes to find Winry*

Bell-chan: as I was saying(up until Ed interrupted) me and Carlisle-Cullen-Love both own this story and Suyin. She was kind enough to write chapter three. so when you guys say "THIS ISN'T YOUR WORK TAKE IT DOWN!" I'm most likely going to say" I may not have written this chapter myself, but the character and story are still half mine. If you had read the previous chapter, you would have seen the part where it says 'My friend Carlisle-Cullen-Love is helping me write the story'. so in other words, we both own this story and she okayed me putting this up. I am the original creator of this story and Suyin. Since she wrote a one-shot for me with Ed and Suyin, I had asked if she wanted to help me write this story and she agreed". other than that, please enjoy. And yes, I am going to be writing chapters four and five.

Suyin sat on her bed late that night, a lot of things were running through her mind, the execution of her family and comrades, having to stay in a dorm full of BOYS, and lat but nowhere near lest the fact that she had to be partners with an idiot-ant and a suit of armor. "Great, bloody f***ing great." Suyin muttered as she lay down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her dreams that night weren't so pleasant.

{DREAM}

Suyin watches as her family and comrades line up for their execution, as the gunmen raise their guns waiting for the signal to fire, the commander turns to face Suyin and she sees the "Mutt" and the gunmen are really the armor, her family and comrades are killed but Suyin can't save them. "Mutt" walks over to her and puts a leash and collar around her neck and drags her along behind him all the while saying "C'mon mutt" "Let's go Mutt" and laughing.

Suyin wakes with a start, sweat running down her face, she reaches up to wipe it away and discovers tears mixed in with the sweat, not wanting anyone to see her crying, she wipes her face on her sleeve and lays back down, trying to go back to sleep, despite the nightmare she had. "So the "Mutt" thinks he can boss me around, ne? Well I'll show him, I'll show him that nobody in this whole Goddamn military bosses Suyin Juan, co-leader of "the Order of the Spade" around. Nobody." Suyin thought with a small smirk on her face. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep dreaming of all the fun ways to annoy the "Mutt".


	4. Painful revelations

Suyin woke up and checked the pocket watch issued to her when she was forced to become a dog of the military, it was 2:30am. She laid awake in bed thinking to herself. "how am I going to tell Kenshin about Himeno's death? He'll be devastated when he finds out…" she thought as tears ran down her pale cheeks. She sighed. "You're still awake?" a voice asked. Suyin looked up and saw the armor looking at her. "Yeah, so? Why aren't you asleep?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. "I'm not in the military, so you don't have to be mean to me like you are to Ed. And I couldn't sleep either." he replied. "His voice sounds like that of a young child's." Suyin thought to herself. She hadn't paid mind to it before, but now, as the two were conversing, she started to wonder why. How could a child be able to move in a suit of armor, never mind fit in it? Suyin decided to leave the question for later. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude without reason. I just hate the military for what they did to me and my family." Suyin said somberly. "The military are just a bunch of cruel murders. They say their job is to protect the innocent, yet they execute innocent people all the time. The war in Ishbal for example. , do you know what sparked the war in Ishval?"

Suyin asked. "I don't know. And please, call me Al." the armor replied. "An Amestrian soldier shot an Ishvalan child. A soldier from the military your brother works in shot an innocent child that had nothing to do with their f***ed up politics." Suyin said angrily. She looked over to her new partner, who was fast asleep. The armor was silent for a few minuets, shocked by what Suyin had told him. "Al, do you happen to know anybody with the name 'Rockbell'?" Suyin asked, hoping he'd say no. "I do, her name is Winry Rockbell. She's Ed's automail mechanic, why?" al asked. "are you familiar with the names Urey And Sara Rockbell?" Suyin asked. "Yes, they're Winry's parents…" Al asked, the worry evident in his tone. "I know who was responsible for their deaths. And if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell or your brother or anyone." Suyin replied. Al looked at her. "w-who? I-I p-promise I won't say anything…." Al replied shakily. "Colonel Roy Mustang. He shot them and my mother. I witnessed it." Suyin said, anger mixed with sadness evident in the way she spoke. "W-Why?" Al asked, horrified. "My mother was a surgeon, like the Rockbells. They were sent to Ishval to treat wounded soldiers on the front lines. But not only did they treat the Amestrian soldiers, they also treated Ishvalan people. Due to that, the military wanted them gone. Brigadier General Basque Grand was the one that ordered Mustang to execute them. I had sneaked to Ishval to watch over my mother, already a skilled fighter and very skilled in the art of stealth. I had hidden in the room where my mother and the Rockbells were when the were killed. Nobody knew I was even in Ishval, not even most of my family. The only one who knew was my mother, since she had already spotted me once. Afterwards, I left Ishval to alert my family of her death. My father couldn't take the news. Instead he decided to form our 'extremist' group. My family and I only wanted to take down the madman behind it all: the one who had my mother, the Rockbells and the ishvalans murdered… The current Führer of Amestris. All we were shooting for is to get rid of that monster and create an era of true peace." Suyin said, holding back tears. "and just this afternoon, I lost the rest of my family. We were caught near central HQ during a coup d'etat. We had just managed to get into central unnoticed and were ready to storm HQ when a soldier spotted us. He called for backup and we were captured. I was locked in a cell with my sister and father. My sister had asked me to give a letter to her fiancé if she was sentenced to death. At 2pm that next day, yesterday the Führer himself came and told us everyone was to die but me. An hour later my family was lining up to be executed by shooting. I got to say goodbye to my father and then they shot my family members down one by one…" Suyin replied. Al didn't say a thing to Suyin afterwards. Two minuets later, Fullmetal woke up. "You're up already, Crimson?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" she replied coldly. He then looked at the silent suit of armor next to him. "Al? you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. The armor looked back at him. "I'm alright, brother." the armor replied, his voice shaky. "Al, you sound like you just saw a ghost, what'd Crimson do?" Fullmetal asked the armor. "what makes you think I did something?" Suyin asked as she unbuttoned her nightshirt. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Fullmetal half screamed while blushing brightly. "Um, changing, what does it look like?" Suyin replied coldly. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHANGING INFRONT OF TWO MEN?" Fullmetal screamed. "Because there's no other place for me to change in!" Suyin replied as she removed the nightshirt and grabbed a pair of jeans. Fullmetal tuned away, too embarrassed by the awkwardness of the situation. "just hurry up! We have to be at the train station in an hour!" Fullmetal said. And as Suyin placed on a t-shirt, Ed wondered what the Führer's true intentions were, putting a girl in his and Al's dorm and making her travel with them.


	5. Bad News

Bell-chan: I wanted to apologize for the messiness of chapter four and the rest of the chapters I wrote. I forgot to check for errors before I posted them ^^;. The setting of chapter four was actually ten or nine in the morning, not two. And there were at least two to three hours to get to the station. So sorry for the confusion! I hope I won't have the same problem with the rest of the chapters. Carlisle-Cullen-Love is so much better at story writing than I am. And one more update before I shut up: I'm now using two other animes for this story. But I'm not going to tell you which ones because I'm that mean. The Fullmetal Alchemist characters don't belong to me, Suyin belongs to me and Carlisle-Cullen-Love.

Ed: and Bell is really dumb.

Bell-Chan: he has a point there. TT^TT

Neutral P.O.V

Both Edward and Alphonse gave Suyin a strange look when they saw what she was wearing: a white t-shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes. They had been expecting that she'd wear the same black dress she wore the previous day. "What're looking at me for?" Suyin asked, annoyed by their staring. "You're not going to wear the dress you wore yesterday?" Edward asked, clearly confused. "No, I have no reason to wear that thing. And besides, unlike you , I don't wear the same freaking outfit every day. I'm wearing this because this kind of outfit is something someone would typically wear during the day. Haven't you ever heard of 'blending in?'" Suyin replied as she picked up her backpack. It was black with a red spade pattern. Edward yawned. "I'm starving. Want to go down to the mess hall for breakfast?" Edward asked Suyin as he pulled on his signature red coat. "No thank you. I'll stop by a café. I prefer not to eat in the same room as a heard of filthy mutts such as yourself and the rest of the god dammed military." Suyin replied as she walked towards the door. "Fine. Do whatever you like. I don't care." Edward muttered as Suyin walked out the door. Al sighed.

Suyin P.O.V.

As I walked into the small café near HQ, I spotted the one person I needed to see: Kenshin. I walked over to his table. He looked up at me. "why hello, Suyin! How nice to see you! How's Himeno?" he asked. I swallowed hard. "She's gone, Kenshin… they killed her." I replied, fighting back tears. He stared at me, his eyes wide with shock. "d-dead?" he asked. I sat down in the chair across from him. "yeah. I'm so sorry, Kenshin. I wish I could've stopped them… and now they've forced me to work for them…" I said, my voice cracking. "I can't believe that she's gone… did they kill everyone?" Kenshin asked, trying not to cry. "They did… everyone's dead but me…" I replied. A waitress walked over to our table. "Good morning! May I take your orders?" she asked. "Coffee please, no sugar and no cream. And a doughnut. Thank you." I said calmly. "what's kind of doughnut, ma'am?" the waitress asked. "glazed with chocolate frosting, please." I replied. "alright. And you sir?" the waitress asked as she turned to Kenshin. "Same as her, except I'd like a blueberry muffin." he replied. "I'll be back in a minuet with your orders." the waitress replied and walked away. I sighed. "Himeno asked me to give you this letter. She must have known she was going to die." I said as I handed him a letter in a white envelope with gold trim. He stared at the letter, still holding back his emotions. The waitress came back with our orders. I checked the time, I had two hours to drink my coffee, eat my doughnut and run to the train station. Kenshin and I ate in silence. Once I finished eating and talked with Kenshin awhile longer, I had an hour to get to the station. I stood up. "I have to leave now… I hope I'll be able to see you soon, nii-san." I said. "Be careful, Su. I don't want to loose you too…" he replied. I gave him a hug and ran out the door and to the station. By the time I arrived, I had a half hour to wait out till the train arrived. I sat on a bench. I sighed when I saw Fullmetal and Al walked up to me. "This is going to be interesting" I thought as Fullmetal sat down next to me.

Ed P.O.V

As I sat down next to Suyin, I noticed that her eyes were red and slightly puffy. " What happened?" I asked as I turned to face her. "Why do _you_ want to know?" she asked coldly. "Because I care?" I replied. She sighed. "It's none of your business, Mutt." she replied coldly. "Why is she so cold towards me? She can't still be mad about our argument yesterday, could she?" I wondered as she stared at the ground. She looked tense, uneasy. Why though? Was she really that upset? Was it my comment on her clothes this morning? Did someone hurt her? My head hurt just thinking about it. I pulled out my pocket watch, we had twenty five minuets before the train arrives. I was absolutely bored. I sighed. I looked at Suyin. She had various weapons on her lap, apparently she was doing inventory. She had at least twenty throwing knifes, thirty two throwing stars, a dagger, and thousands of needles. How she was able to carry all of that was a mystery to me. As she put them back into her bag, she bit her lower lip, apparently very hard, judging by the fact that some blood was dripping from her mouth. "what the _hell_are you looking at me for?" she asked, her annoyance and distress evident in the way she spoke, a now small bite-mark lining her lower lip. She wiped the blood with a small, light pink handkerchief. She stuffed the handkerchief back into a side pocket on her bag. Next, she pulled out a small container. She opened it and rubbed her finger against the thick substance in the container. She then applied it to her lower lip. "so that junk is some sort of medicine?" I thought as she closed the container and put it in a pocket above the one with the handkerchief.*author's note: Suyin was using medicated lip balm.* "Her lips look so soft and warm and-! Hold on a second! What the hell am I thinking? " I thought as I blushed brightly. Suyin gave me a strange look. "What the hell happened to you? You look redder than a cherry." she asked. "n-nothing!" I replied, slightly embarrassed. Suyin sighed and looked at the clock on a post next to another bench. In five minuets, we'd be on the train. I think the place where we're headed for is called "Esoré". five minuets later, the train arrived. Suyin grabbed her bag and stood up. She walked towards the train, I stood up and followed her, Al close behind me. As we boarded the train, I noticed a strange looking man with bright red hair and green eyes staring at Suyin. When we sat down in the seats across from him. I then noticed one more man with very long white hair and yellowish eyes. He was also looking at her. Do they know her? I decided to brush it off, not wanting to stick my nose where it doesn't belong.

Unknown P.O.V

I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Suyin, who hates the military, riding with one of their dogs. She didn't look too happy about it either. I sighed as I watched her, she was sitting so close that if I reached far enough, I could pat her on the head. "You're dying to chop those two to pieces, aren't you, Inu-san" I asked the one of the two men in front of me. "Heh, you bet I do, fox-boy." he replied. The man next to him sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	6. A RAID! THAT'S SO PRESCHOOL!

Bell-chan: this chapter was written by Carlisle-Cullen-Love!

Suyin's P.O.V

As I sat across from the "Fullmetal mutt-amist" and the armor, I couldn't help but notice that there were four sets of eyes on my back but I didn't dare turn to see who they where, so I settled for staring at my lap….

*BANG* *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

The train lurched forward and the mutt flew into me, "God, he's kind cute, almost like a child…WAIT! What the Hell I hate this guy, he's part of the military! I pushed him off of me. "Get off of me Mutt." I growled, "Hey, it ain't my fault!" he yelped, suddenly I heard a pair of gunshots we looked towards the door to see about twelve masked men board our train. Two of these nut-jobs ran into our compartment.

"Nobody move! Hand over all your valuables!" One screamed at us, I looked at him, all at once the image of the Führer and that air-headed Captain appeared instead of the masked intruders, my blood boiled, I knew my nerves would snap any second if I just sat there like a good girl. Suddenly, one of the intruders grabbed a little girl and held his gun to her head, the image of my sister before she died flashed into my mind and that was the last straw.

Ed's P.O.V

I looked over at Suyin and she looked pissed, these crooks must really have some nerve to take over this train, I did a mental sweep of all the passengers in our compartment, 13 families, and then those two weirdoes I'd seen before when we boarded.

Suyin's P.O.V

I ran at the gunman with all the force I could, *SMACK!* I delivered a blow to his face "You little B****!" The guy screamed at me and dragged the girl outside, I followed but he raised his gun at me, I braced myself ready for death…

"WIND SCAR!"

That voice I recognized immediately, "Inuyasha!" I screamed as the gun was turned into useless scrap.

"ROSE WHIP THORN WHEEL!"

"Kurama!" I yell as I see the red-head tie up the men and rescue the girl, thank God they're here, maybe they can keep the mutt away from me. "Suyin, you idiot! What the Hell are you doing with the damn military?" *sigh* Ever the Inuyasha I remember, screaming and yelling like a lunatic, "Hey, it wasn't by choice!" I scream back until I hear the sound of a gun being cocked, I see the gunman pointing it straight at Ed's back…What made me run for him I still don't know. "MOVE YOU DUMB MUTT!" I scream and then…

*CRACK*

Natural P.O.V

*CRACK*

The sound of the gun echoes through the entire train, Ed looks up to see Suyin bleeding from her stomach, "When someone tells you to move…you move you damn Mutt." Suyin chokes out as she collapses into Ed's arms, the remaining crooks advance on the. "A RAID? THAT'S SO PRESCHOOL!" Ed shouts and uses alchemy to finish off the crooks and return the valuables to the people who were robbed. He looks at the bleeding Suyin, he leans in close to her ear and whispers softly so no one but Suyin can hear "Don't you die on me."

Me: Phew.

Al: Good work!

Me: It's not that good Al. ^_^;

Ed: Better then…*dodges a horde of rotten tomatoes that I throw at him*

Al: O.o

Me: Reviews are nice loyal readers, me and Bell-chan can't do this without your support. See ya'll soon! *chases Ed*

Ed: SAVE ME!


	7. Chapter 7

Suyin POV

Fullmetal's words, "Don't you die on me" rang in my ears. The pain in my stomach was excruciating. As blood flowed from the bullet wound, I heard screaming. It hurt my ears. I wanted this pain to end, the pain to end and to ascend into heaven. I longed to be with my family again. Father and Mother, Himeno, Uncle Zemin and Aunt Yingtai. I didn't want to live, especially if living meant being with Fullmetal. "HANG ON, SUYIN!" Kurama screamed. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOD DAMNED MILLITARY DOG! IF YOU WERE WATCHING YOUR BACK, SUYIN WOULDN'T BE IN THE CONDITION SHE'S IN RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha screamed, loud enough to make one lady jump. "WHY IS THIS MY FAULT? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THAT BASTARD WAS GONNA SHOOT ME?" Fullmetal screeched back. "if you'll both silence yourselves, this would make the situation less chaotic." Sesshomaru said as he plucked the bullet gently out of my stomach, without making the wound deeper. He then bandaged my wounded stomach.

Ed POV

My stomach was in knots with worry. Is Suyin going to be alright? Why did she save me? Why am I so worried? Who are these strange men? Was that some strange form of alchemy they were using? Why does one of them have dog ears? My head was starting to ache. "ALL YOU DOGS DO IS CAUSE BLOODSHEAD!" the one Suyin called 'Inuyasha' screeched. "Is she going to be alright, Sesshomaru?" the one Suyin called 'Kurama' asked the man that treated Suyin's wound. " it's a minor injury. She'll live." he replied. The other passengers were hiding behind their seats, terrified by the weirdoes. "I wish I was dead right now." Suyin said, tears spilling out of her eyes. "It's not all that it's cut out to be, trust me." another guy said as he got up from his seat. "Yusuke, I didn't know that you had come. Did Koenma send you?" 'Kurama' asked. "You bet he did. Mentioned something about demon activity in this area. That and he wanted to know where you went. He needs you for this mission too, apparently. Kuwabara and Hiei are already there. And Kagome's down there too. She said something about a jewel shard. That also ties into our mission. She said those demons have it. " 'Yusuke' replied. These people really are weird. Demons? Jewel shards? What the hell is all this crap? Does Suyin know what they're talking about? I saw a sword pointed at my nose. "if my little sister comes in harms way due to you again, I'm going to kill you. Got it?" another weirdo said. He had long red hair and an 'X' mark on his cheek. "I knew something bad was going to happen, so I followed Suyin here. What I didn't anticipate, though, was for her to put her life on the line for a filthy mutt like you." he growled. "That's enough, Kenshin. Let's save the violence for later," Yusuke said as he patted 'Kenshin' on the shoulder. Suyin got up and hugged 'Kenshin'. "Nii-san! I didn't know you were here!" she said. Kenshin patted her on the head. "I wanted to make sure you were safe. I don't want to loose you too." he said as he picked her up. Suyin blushed. "Nii-san! Not now! People are watching!" she said, clearly embarrassed by the situation. The train came to a stop. Kenshin carried Suyin out of the train. Sesshomaru grabbed Suyin's bag, along with his own belongings and followed Kenshin. Yusuke, Kurama and Inuyasha followed him. "let's go, Nii-san." Al said as he grabbed our belongings. "Right." I replied, dazed as I walked out of the train, Al following close behind. When we got off, I saw a tall man with orange/red hair in a strange hairstyle. Next to him was a much shorter man with black and white spiky hair with blue tints. Next to him was a pretty girl with long black hair, she was wearing a green school uniform and had a bow and quiver attached to a yellow backpack. Next to her was a girl with brown hair in a blue school uniform. And next to her were two girls with blue hair, the taller one had pink eyes and the shorter one had red eyes. "I swear to god Suyin has the weirdest friends." I thought to myself. "KEIKO?WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" Yusuke practically screamed. "Sorry Yusuke, she sort of forced me to bring her here, along with your mother and Shizuru." the tall girl with blue hair said. Yusuke turned to face the brown haired girl. "Keiko! It's dangerous here! There are demons terrorizing the area!" Yusuke said. "Yusuke, I've followed you to a tournament crawling with demons and apparitions, I think I can stand being around a couple more." she replied. The tall girl with blue hair that was talking to Yusuke looked at me. She then walked over to me. "Hi there! My name is Botan! Are you a friend of Suyin's?" she asked. "He's a filthy military dog that just so happened to be accompanying her here." Kenshin said as he tightened his grip on Suyin. "He's a murderer, a sinner. He has no right to breathe the same air we do. Right, Suyin?" he said as he turned his head to look at Suyin, who had disappeared from his arms. His and my jaw dropped. Where had she gone? Everyone was now starring at Kenshin's empty arms. "Her bag disappeared too!" the girl with black hair, I think I heard someone call her 'Kagome' said. Everyone then turned to look at Sesshomaru, who had been holding Suyin's bag. The hand it was in was empty. Suddenly, there was blood coming from different directions and strange looking what I thought were severed arms and legs were flying in many directions. I think I saw what looked like heads too. The next thing I knew, Suyin was standing on a pile of severed body parts, she was covered in blood.

Suyin's P.O.V

Well those demons were really big but equally stupid I dusted off my hands. "Holy cow Suyin, You're faster then Hiei!" yelped Kuwabara, "Hn" said Hiei "That was only my normal speed." I stated simply as I stood before Ed. "What'd you think Mutt?" I asked smirking. He didn't say a word. I could hear his heavy breathing. I must have scared him shitless. I felt something stroke my backside. "Nice to see you too, Miroku." I said. As I turned to face him, Sango hit him over the head with her oversized boomerang. "Hi Sango." I said. She waved as she slapped Miroku across the face. Rin ran up to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and patted her head. "Hi Rin. This is for you!" I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small doll. "Thank you!" she said as she hugged her new doll. Yusuke slung his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair. "why don't we all head to the hotel room Koenma reserved for us and have a couple drinks?" Yusuke said. "including the dog?" I asked as I pointed to Fullmetal. "of course not him! If the armors not a dog too, he's invited!" Yusuke said as he ruffled my hair again. Fullmetal huffed and said "Suyin, I'll make reservations for us and Al at the hotel if you're going to get drunk with your weirdo friends." he walked away. I was about to go after him but Hiei intervened "don't go after him, he's not worth you wasting your energy. Save it for the demons." he said. I sighed "fine." I said. Yusuke was talking to Al, Hiei was standing next to me, Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina, Keiko was talking to Shizuru and Atsuko, Inuyasha was sitting on a bench, Miroku and Sango were arguing, Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru, Botan was talking to Rin and Kenshin was sitting on a bench reading a book. "Why don't we head to the hotel?" Hiei asked me. "Sure, beats standing here waiting for them to come back to earth." I said as I followed Hiei to the hotel. Kirara came along too. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

Bell-Chan: Hi everyone! Enjoyed chapter seven? If you did, that's awesome! Carlisle-Cullen-Love, the co-author of this story and I both wrote this chapter! I wrote most of it and she wrote the first three sentences on Suyin's P.O.V at the end of the chapter!

Kagome: Reviews are much appreciated! See you soon!


	8. My Enemy is also the one i'm falling for

My Enemy is also the one I'm falling for

Suyin lay on her hotel bed, she felt confused and slightly mad at herself. She hated the military and yet she felt like (even in a slim snow-ball's chance in Hades way) she was falling in love with Edward Elric. "Suyin, do you want to talk?" asked the soft voice of Yukina, 'No, I'm fine Yukina-chan" Suyin said starring at the ceiling trying hard to get the thought of loving the Mutt out of her mind, as Yukina left to find her dim-witted boyfriend Suyin turned over onto her side and drifted to sleep because of the tiring train-ride, the hold-up, and the demon attack.

*Ed's P.O.V*

I checked on Suyin, and placed a blanket over her kissing her cheek lightly, she looked so cute and innocent while she was sleeping…Wait, why am I feeling this way about her? I exited the room and softly closed the door and was immediately confronted by the man named "Kenshin". "What have you done to Suyin?" he said and his voice sounded mad, "Buzz off jerk, I didn't do anything." I said as I started to walk away only to have Kenshin punch me in the face, I waited for someone to hear us and stop this insane samurai, but no one came. I saw Kenshin coming at me again and this time I blocked, sending him crashing into the wall. "Suyin hates the military, why'd she join you?" he seethed as he got to his feet. "SHE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! THEY MURDERED HER FAMILY AND FORCED HER TO JOIN!" I yelled back my temper rising, Kenshin waited but I took advantage and punched him hard, he reeled back into the wall and this time his left eye had a cut under it. I noticed the cross-shaped cut on his cheek, when I felt a solid punch to my face I knew he'd hit me while I was looking at his scar. He then pulled out his sword…Damn, he was serious. I defended myself and awaited the blow… It never came, I opened my eyes to see the man that Suyin "Kurama" standing in front of me blocking Kenshin's sword with a whip of thorns. "This is no time to be fighting." he stated calmly, "Suyin spared his life for a reason, what that reason is I don't know. But you can't hack him to pieces for being a part of the military Kenshin. Calm down, we'll discuss this in the morning. To bed. Both of you." His voice was deadly serious so Kenshin left without a word, but glared at me the entire way to his door. Before I entered my room I flipped Kenshin the bird. I fell onto my bed and felt sleep take me…in my dreams I saw Suyin and me laying in a field, she was wearing a white dress and all seemed peaceful, my dream-self lean over Suyin and lowered my lips onto hers, she responded by kissing me back…

I shot up in bed, what a weird dream, then the truth hit me like a ton of bricks…I WAS FALLING FOR SUYIN!

Bell-chan: This chapter was written by Carlisle-Cullen-Love! Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Update: Temporary Discontinuation

I'm sorry to say that I'll have to discontinue Lady Of the Bloody Spades until further notice. I honestly don't have any inspiration for this particular fic. The good news is, I have some ideas for a new fanfic! So I'll hopefully have another one up soon! Sorry to everyone who was waiting for the latest chapter. I really hate to have to do this to all of you. Who knows, maybe I'll come out with a better fic! Until then, see ya!


	10. ATTENTION ALL READERS THIS CONCERNS YOU!

Okay, as you all know, LotBS was discontinued in early 2011 due to a lack of inspiration. Since then, I have been trying to think of other fanfic ideas and on the side, trying to see if I can re-spark LotBS. After a year of contemplation, I have decided to:

1. Revamp Suyin Juan's(main OC for the fic) design,

her full history to the public. And finally

3. ASK THE READERS WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!

So now, I ask all of you readers to give me some input on what you all would like me, as the main author of the story to put in future chapters of the story. I am also going to go back and edit MY chapters of the story. I was mostly unsatisfied with the chapters I wrote. I felt like my writing was rubbish. I want to fix that and make my work even better. I've grown as a writer, and I want to show that. I also admit to making Edward slightly OOC at times. I want to see if I'll be able to fix that or not. As you all may have noticed, I did a few crossovers in the story, particularly with InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I had also brought in Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin. I want you guys to tell me if I should remove Kenshin or not, since he's the only character from that anime I used. Would you guys like me to remove Kenshin and the information relating to him(i.e. the scenes with him and the OC he was paired with, Himeno Juan *older sister to Suyin, the main OC*)?

Please, everyone. I can only get this all started once I get all your input. I want this fic to be more satisfactory to the readers. I'm no J.K. Rowling(Harry Potter), Christopher Paolini(Eragon), C.S. Lewis(Chronicles of Narnia) , Rick Riordan(Percy Jackson and the Olympians), Michael Scott(The Alchemyst), P.C Cast(House of Night), William Shakespeare(Romeo and Juliet. I am most certainly not at his level! Nobody is as good as him!), Meg Cabot(The Meditator), Stephanie Mayer(Twilight) or Suzanne Collins(The Hunger Games)! I am just a novice writer who wants to improve her writing! I want to be able to finish this story! A lot of people seemed to like LotBS, and I want to give you all the honor of being able to read it until I reach a real ending. Eight chapters isn't a good sized story, a real story should be up to at the least 29 chapters!

I won't be able to do anything until I know what you all want to see. So if you will, please review and tell me what you want. After I post this, I am going to start to revise the chapters I did.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
